


[vid] Run

by kaydeefalls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It struck me that the two of us could run.</em> A Clara Oswin Oswald vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Run

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Vampire Weekend  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0hv44gbmqvr7ufw) (.mov, 52 MB)  
> Spoilers through 7x07, "The Rings of Akhaten"

LYRICS:

Every dollar counts  
And every morning hurts  
We mostly work to live  
Until we live to work

She said,  
"You know  
There's nowhere else to go"  
But changing roles  
It struck me that the two of us could run

Worlds away from cars  
And all the styles and bars  
Where a little bit of competition means so much  
And a little bit of change is all your little fingers touch

I said,  
"You know  
There's nowhere else to go"  
But changing roles  
It struck me that the two of us could run

Honey, with you  
Is the only honest way to go  
And I could take two  
But I really couldn't ever know

Honey, with you  
And a little powered radio  
We could try

So lead my feet away  
Cuz all they'll do is stay  
And I don't think your eyes  
Have ever looked surprised

She said,  
"You know  
There's nowhere left to go"  
But with her funds  
It struck me that the two of us could run

Honey, with you  
Is the only honest way to go  
And I could take two  
But I really couldn't ever know

Honey, with you  
And a battin radio  
We could try


End file.
